The present invention relates generally to All-Terrain Vehicle (ATVs) and Utility-Terrain Vehicles (UTVs), and more specifically to differentials for such vehicles.
Modern ATVs/UTVs are often equipped with differentials for transmitting toque to the wheels. These differentials include an input shaft, two output shafts, a housing, and intermeshing gears for transmitting torque from the input shaft to the output shafts.
Some ATVs/UTVs also include electronically-controlled systems that require information regarding the operation of the ATV/UTV. For example, ATVs/UTVs can include electronically-controlled throttles, fuel injection and brakes (e.g., for traction control, anti-lock braking, and the like). These systems often demand information regarding the vehicle's speed, acceleration, throttle position, etc. This information is commonly provided by sensors placed at various locations on the vehicle.